The Christmas Shoes
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: 'And I want her to look beautiful if mama meets Jesus tonight' A Snape story, please read
1. The Christmas Shoes

****

~MUST READ! YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS!~

Ok, here's the scoop. This is not a song-fic but I do take many lines from the song and this fic is based on the song. This is a tad AU. What happened was that the night when Voldemort attacked, everything happened the same except that Lily lived. Harry is seven and he lives with the Dursleys (they still treat him bad and everything) because Lily got sick when he was five and is in the hospital. Ok? Ok! Oh, also it would add more to it if you listened to the song while reading! You can find the song here:

P.S. I know that it isn't Christmas, far from it in fact but I just heard this for the first time and loved it!

Please enjoy. I almost cried while listening the song! Wait a minute, I did cry!

__

Ok. I realized a minute ago that the site will not show up so just look at the first review of this story and the website will be in the review!

~@~

*Snape's POV*

Many say that I am hateful but to tell the truth, I couldn't feel hate. In fact, I could feel nothing at all. It had been years since I had felt even the tiniest emotion. Working for Voldemort, even for the shortest time, had numbed me. I sneered at the passing people. It was almost Christmas time and there I stood in another line, forced into buying a present for Professor Sinistra because of some sick, twisted idea of Dumbledore's. He thought it would be fun to do a sort of "Secret Santa" which was some muggle thing in which names were drawn out of a hat. I only had Professor Sinistra and some other professor left; I wasn't really in the Christmas mood. In front of me I saw a little boy with raven hair impatiently shuffling from one foot to the other, grasping a pair of red shoes in his grubby, dirty hands. In fact, almost all of him, from head to toe, was covered in dirt. His clothes were torn and ragged. He turned around and I couldn't believe what I saw. Green eyes and a lightening bolt scar.

"Mr. Potter", I said in a voice as cold as the December air outside, "What, may I ask, are you doing away from your guardians, with a pair of red shoes, no less?" 

I expected him to start trembling but instead he just looked at me with those blasted eyes of his and said, "Sir, I am here for my mama." When his time came to pay he turned to the cashier, placed the shoes on the counter (which he could barely see over) and I could not believe what I heard him say.

"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama, please it's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could ya hurry,sir, Auntie says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes would make her smile and I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight." He said, staring the cashier in the eyes. The cashier smiled and pulled the shoes to the side for the little boy to place the money down.

He pulled out a pouch and counted pennies for what seemed for years. Finally he finished counting them and looked up at the cashier, who shook his head, his eyes sad.

"Son, there's not enough here" he said, looking sad. Harry got a pained look on his face and searched his pockets frantically. Then he turned and he looked at me.

He said "Mama made Christmas good at our house. Though most years she just did without. Tell me sir, what am I going to do? Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes." He looked down and pulled out his little pouch again to place the money back in. I felt a pang in my heart. The first emotion I had felt in years was saddness for this little boy that I didn't know very well. Not to mention the fact that I had hated his father. So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out, regardless of what I had felt towards his father.

I'll never forget the look on his face when he said "Mama's gonna look so great" The cashier placed the shoes in a box and even wrapped it up for him. I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out. I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me just what Christmas is all about. I had a change of heart right then and there. I felt things that I had never felt before; love, hope, happiness, sadness all swirled around me. I was feeling again. I watched him run by the window, heading in the direction of the nearby hospital his mother was at and I smiled the first true, genuine smile I had in years. His words stayed with me.

"Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my Mama, please it's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size. Could ya hurry, sir, Auntie says there's not much time. You see she's been sick for quite a while and I know these shoes would make her smile and I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight."

~@~

Well? That was for all you Snape fans. I hope It was good enough. I was thinking of doing a follow up, like a scene with Lily dying or when Harry goes to Hogwarts and thanks Snape for the money for his Mom. I don't know, should I?

Oh, by the way, here are the lyrics to the song.

The Christmas Shoes

By: NewSong

It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line

Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood

Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously

Pacing 'round like little boys do

And in his hands he held a pair of shoes

His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe

And when it came his time to pay 

I couldn't believe what I heard him say

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

He counted pennies for what seemed like years

Then the ashier said, "Son there's not enough here"

He searched his pockets frantically

Then he turned and he looked at me

He said Mama made Christmas good at our house

Though most years she just did without

Tell me Sir, what am I going to so

Somehow I've got to but her these Christmas shoes

So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out

I'll never forget the look on his face when he said Mama's gonna look so great

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love

As he thanked me and ran out I knew that god had sent that little boy 

To remind me just what Christmas is all about

(Childrens choir)

Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time

You see she's been sick for quite a while

And I know these shoes would make her smile

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight

(One little boy)

And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight


	2. I hope Jesus likes her shoes

Well, I decided to add another chapter. I hope that you like it!

~@~

*Snape's POV*

With my re-found feelings I watched the little boy…Harry…run to the hospital. I decided to follow him. He ran for a few blocks before stopping in front of the hospital, St. Mary's, I noticed. I followed him through the doors and as we passed the nurses they gave him looks of pity and sadness. He walked up several flights of stairs and never ending hallways. Finally he reached a room with a pinched-faced woman standing outside of the room with a sour look on her face. Harry seemed to know her and looked up at her.

"Aunt Petunia, is Mama awake? I bought her a present." The seven-year-old held up the present. The woman nodded.

"Yes, she's awake" She said, the sour expression not wavering. He headed into the room where she lay. I had to admit, I hadn't seem Lily in years, now that I think of it, not since we graduated from Hogwarts. As I stepped past the lady and looked into the room I could not…would not believe that this pale, lifeless figure laying sprawled on the bed was the lively, active, happy, joyful, bouncy Lily Evans (now Potter). Her red hair was spread out on the pillow. Regardless of what she looked like, Harry climbed on the bed next to her and began talking to her.

"Hi Mama! It's Christmas Eve tonight…I bought you a present" he said. He took the shoes out of the box and showed them to her. She smiled.

"They're beautiful, sweetheart." She said in a hoarse whisper. She pressed a button near her bed. A nurse came in.

"Yes Mrs. Potter?" She asked. Lily smiled.

"Could you help me put these on? I want to wear them for my son." She said. The nurse smiled and came over. She helped her out of bed. I could not believe how thin she was as the nurse helped her put the shoes on. She got back into bed and opened her arms and Harry climbed into them, snuggling. I waited until I knew he was sleeping to make my presence known.

"That is one great kid you have got there." I said, stepping into the room. She looked up at me, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" she asked, curiously with that hoarse whisper that I knew meant she was near death.

"I was in the line behind him in the store. He said that he wanted to buy you those shoes so that you would look beautiful if you met Jesus tonight." She let out a small gasp at that "He didn't have enough money so I loaned him some. He was so happy when he saw. He just wanted to make you happy." I finished. Lily looked up at me.

"Thank you. You really made him happy…you made me happy too." She said, her voice seeming weaker by the minute. I made my excuses and turned out of the room. The pinched-faced lady glared at me from her place across the hall. I looked through the window where Harry had awoken and was talking to his Mama, who seemed unresponsive. I turned away from the window and leaned against it. He came out a few minutes later, looking happy yet sad.

"How is your Mama?" I asked, dreading the answer. He gave me a smile.

"She's great." He said. Then he looked up " I hope Jesus likes her shoes." He tried to look happy but the tears clouding his eyes gave him away. I opened my arms and gathered him into them. He cried into my shoulder. The pinched-faced lady grabbed him from me and latched onto his arm.

"What are you doing? Do you even know him? Come on! We're going home. Now that your mother is gone we are stuck with you!" She began dragging him down the hallway. He turned to me and waved but "Aunt Petunia" grasped his arm harder. I couldn't stand for that. I went over to them and spoke to her face.

"Listen, the boys mother just died! Have some compassion! Have you no heart? I can't believe he has to go live with you and your family! I will not allow it! I am taking him with me into our world where he belongs!" I was about to reach for him when her shrilly voice began yelling in my ear.

"You-you're one of _them_?" She hissed.

"Yes, I am a wizard. I went to school with Lily and her husband, James and I am taking him, whether you like it or not!" That left her speechless. Good. I grabbed him and picked him up.

"Harry, how would you like to go far, far away and live with people who love you?" I asked him. He nodded his head excitedly. I apparated us away

~@~

Well? I could turn this into a huge story! I could take us al the way through his years at Hogwarts…or I could just end it here. What does everyone think?


End file.
